Episode 7239 (20th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Laurel, Marlon, Ashley and Diane set off to join Doug for Hilary's funeral. Debbie tells Ross that she is breaking up with Pete today. Rhona is back from her course and takes a call from Chrissie at Home Farm regarding Dog. Paddy dashes up there in her place. Ross suggests to Debbie that they stick around until they can make the money to leave the village. Debbie isn't sure how much longer she can keep lying. Lawrence suggests Aaron attend a machinery convention in Ripon to gain ideas for the scrapyard expansion. Robert wangles his way onto the trip with the excuse that he can introduce Aaron to their contacts and Lawrence offers to pay their expenses. Paddy overhears the conversation and witnesses them smirk at each other. Doug is annoyed when Alberto refers to Hilary as the love of his life. Laurel introduces Marlon to her sister, Caroline. Paddy has a quiet word with Lawrence, warning him that Aaron is volatile at the moment and warns him that he may self-destruct. Caroline loudly passes comment that Laurel must be pregnant as she hasn't touched a drop of alcohol. Angry with her sister's lack of tact, Laurel puts everyone straight that she isn't pregnant as she's an alcoholic and her and Marlon are splitting up. Marlon finds Laurel sitting in her old room. She notes that the last time she slept in her bed was when she broke up with Ashley and adds that it also must have been the last time she hugged Hilary. She mentions that her whole life seemed to change hen she lost Daniel. Marlon hugs her. Ross asks Moira for a job on Butler's Farm, insisting that he needs to get away from the "garage" for a while. Pete is bewildered when Moira takes him on. Diane gets Doug to open up about his past with Hilary and he mourns her to Diane. He notes that their marriage seemed to be fine until Daniel died and is touched when Diane shows him a photo of them both that she found on Hilary's bedside table. Chrissie invites Paddy and Rhona to lunch tomorrow as a thank you for tending to Dog. Charity phones Ross who tells her that he's succeeded in getting a job up at Butler's Farm and is working on splitting Moira and Cain up as she wants. Laurel and Marlon arrive home and she thanks him for supporting her at the funeral. They embrace before taking things further. Robert warns Paddy to find a way of getting out of lunch tomorrow. Having slept together, Laurel and Marlon get dressed, both realising that their marriage is over. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Alberto - John Moraitis *Caroline Swann - Sarah Moyle *Phyllis - Pauline Jefferson Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilet hallway *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Dining room and office *Hilary Potts' house - Downstairs rooms, Laurel Dingle's old bedroom and garden *Skipdale Women's Prison Memorable dialogue Laurel Dingle: "I thought it was all so simple back then. Y'know, you met someone, fell in love, got married, lived happily ever after... and then I lost Daniel and everything changed... D'you know I think the last time I slept in this bed was when I split up from Ashley. Mum was incredible. Isn't it strange how at the time, you never know you're doing something for the last time. Because that was the last time I hugged mum - it was like hugging an ironing board, she was always so tense but... maybe if I'd known it was the last time, I'd have made it last for longer." ---- Doug Potts: (about Hilary Potts) "We were married for thirty years and only six nights apart... til things started getting rough anyway. We used to be inseparable. (realising what he's saying) I'm sorry..." Diane Sugden: "Go on." Doug Potts: "What's the point?" Diane Sugden: "I still grieve for Jack." Doug Potts: (he smiles at her) "We met at work. I was an apprentice and she was a secretary. I was only eighteen and I plucked up courage to ask her out. I used to leave a Club biscuit on her desk everyday (laughs). She said she only accepted out of pity but... we had many happy years. For long enough I didn't know where I ended and she began. And then we lost Daniel... What you do with all those years, all those memories?" ---- Laurel Dingle: "We were so good together, weren't we... in the beginning? I'm sorry I couldn't be the wife you wanted." Marlon Dingle: "I'm sorry things got so messy." Laurel Dingle: "Oh, it wasn't your fault." Marlon Dingle: "It wasn't yours." Laurel Dingle: "We tried." Marlon Dingle: "We really did." Laurel Dingle: (referring to them having just slept together) "That was the last time wasn't it? (off his reaction) At least we're aware of it." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes